My Precious Gift
by AkumaCrimson
Summary: Kanda is in need of a present for his lover, due to a certain holiday that was part one of the three horrid holidays. And his so-called friends are willing to help...much to his dismay. TyKan, Rated for a reason. Warnings inside. AU


Hello there, everyone. Thanks for taking a peek at my fanfic! This fic is in celebration for Valentine's Day, which I had planned in posting in the afternoon. Sadly, I was planning on watching The Lightning Thief, and I had not finished the lemon yet. So, this is the very first fanfic I have ever written (not that I haven't written anything in my life), so it may not be the best in the whole entire world. And I am not so good with lemon, so correct me if I did the lemon wrong.

Well, enjoy!

**Pairing:** Tyki x Kanda, TyKan

**Warnings: **Cross-dressing, Lemon, Yaoi, Cursing (courtesy of Kanda), Slight OOC-ness, and Tyki being Tyki.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man.

* * *

This was great. Just fucking great.

Kanda stormed out of his giant manor (his and a certain someone's), raven hair swaying gracefully to the wind along the Japanese man's lithe form. The aura around him was more dangerous than normal, which was hardly recognizable unless you knew him. If you did, you would know to _stay away_ from Kanda if he gets more dangerous than usual. The glare and the aura around him would make almost anyone run to his/her mother, hiding and shaking with fear. Not that he cared about that at all, since it is better to let the people leave him alone rather than bother him about it. His real problem was not about someone but something, or rather, a certain holiday that would make him hit his head on a wall. Not that he would usually pay attention to this holiday –since only girls did– and this said holiday is the enemy of men (Okay, to him it is). Being the jerk he so truly is, he has too much pride to give that certain someone the satisfaction of victory over him. There are times he would, and it was only in about two to three times a year. Now is the time for the first horrid holiday he would have to go through. One was on the said person's birthday (he would _have_ to, since it _was_ his birthday), sometimes on Christmas, and the last one....

Valentine's Day. Oh the happy day!

He was pissed off because it was required for the holiday that "lovers" should give each other romantic shit on one fucking day. The problem is that Kanda is not exactly the person to go to for romantic gifts to their so-called lover. Besides, he isn't a romantic bastard, such as that womanizer Cross, or the stupid rabbit, or...whoever the heck was a sissy in the first place. So here he was, cursing loudly and stomping across the streets, other bystanders backing away and retreating from the hot-headed teen.

Kanda was not decently paying much attention outside of his head, hardly aware of his surroundings. Not that he was going to get lost or anything, since he isn't that stupid. He was walking along streets of multiple houses, when he heard one thing that he did not, in his entire lifetime, want to hear come out of that person's mouth.

"YUU-CHAN!!!!"

Great, can things just get any better than meeting the stupid rabbit in the one holiday he did not like? Well, he was not going to answer that question. Why, of all things, did he have to meet the rabbit at such a time like this? Fate must be laughing at him in the face right about now. Kanda can feel his mood turn drastically low, what with his other problems adding fuel to the fire.

Kanda regained his senses and stepped aside before the rabbit had a chance to jump on his back. It worked, for he saw someone fall to the ground to where he was standing just earlier. He could feel his anger subside a little to fit in the smugness of victory. He stared as the person got up on his feet, brushing some imaginary dust off his pants, and turned to look at Kanda with a big grin on his face. "So Yuu-chan, what are ya doin' out here with your constant bitching?" Lavi asked in his cheerful tone, unaware of the more-than-dangerous glare he had received from the other man. How Kanda had just wish he had his Mugen right about now, but sadly, he was stupid enough to not bring his katana with him, since he was busy bashing on about the said accursed holiday that is today. Curse Valentine's Day to Hell and back again.

"Don't call me that, baka usagi," Kanda began, glaring daggers as the redhead finally stepped back a little, now fully aware of Kanda's foul mood. "And you better stay away from my problems _before_ you get hurt." As he finished, the intensity of his death glare had gotten much stronger, if that was mortally possible. Lavi backed off a couple more steps, laughing nervously at his friend's all-too-familiar dark aura that surrounded him, plus the cold gaze that can actually kill someone if you are not used to his normal gaze. The redhead refrained from asking about the Japanese man's problem, or if he had just woken up on the wrong side of the bed. He tried thinking of things that can get Kanda more threatening than normal, only seeing two things that can fit the category.

One: His precious Mugen was stolen. (Lavi doubted that, since he knows Kanda wasn't stupid enough to lose it.)

Two: Something between him and his lover, Tyki Mikk.

Lavi had decided it had something to do with his best friend's lover, which was hardly a surprise at all, considering they have been together for like...two years. It came as a surprise for him too, since seeing as Kanda was too hot-tempered to actually get at least a girlfriend. His looks attracted lots of women and also men, but neither side had the attitude to let them inside the man's icy heart, let alone stand up against him. Well, there was Allen who had the balls to actually stick up to Kanda, but their relationship was only friendly, on terms of respect, no matter how fucked up it was. Tyki, on the other hand, had actually pierced through the icy exterior of his best friend and grasped the man's heart, even if Kanda denied it all. Frankly, Lavi had no idea how their relationship turned into a romantic one, or how Tyki can deal with Kanda's temper every single day. If the man can see Kanda bitching about him now...Oh, Lavi had to confirm that first.

"Ne, Yuu-chan, is this something about Tyki?" The redhead asked, ignoring the Japanese man's threats from earlier, hardly paying it mind that he could get killed by his friend's own hands. The latter froze from his spot, and for a quick moment, his dark jet black eyes showed imminent shock, which turned to his vicious glare in a blink of an eye. Lavi had sworn that he had also seen a faint blush on Kanda's pale cheeks, which did not happen very much in front of his emerald eye (curse his sharp abilities!). Lavi grinned at his friend's reaction, knowing so well that it is Tyki's influence on the teen.

"So it is about Tyki! I knew it!" Lavi happily chided, goofy grins and all, proud of actually guessing what the man was so angry about. The question now is why Kanda is angry. He knew it had something to do with Tyki, but what? If they got in a fight, usually Tyki wouldn't last very long, and they make-up in an instant. So this had to be something...an occasion, maybe. But what occasion can be today? February 14th...._That's it!_

"So this is about Valentine's Day! Isn't that right, Yuu-chan?" As expected, Kanda froze on the spot again, wondering if someone such as the rabbit can actually read him very easily. Well, it was Lavi, for Christ's sake, and the rabbit is very educated, so it comes as no surprise. Still, Kanda regained his composure much slower than before, but fast enough to prevent the rabbit to make another comment. "Why should you care? It's none of your fucking business." Kanda growled, not wanting to let Lavi help him in finding a gift for one Tyki Mikk, since he hardly accepted that idea in the first place! He didn't even know how he got through those three occasions for the past two years!

Lavi's grin seemed to grow a bit wider, if it was all possible. For Kanda though, it seemed to give off evil intentions, and frankly reminds him of Tyki whenever they...ahem, _jack off_. He did _not_ like that look ever, since it would lead Kanda to do something very uncomfortable or inappropriate. "Yes it is my business, cause you are my bestest buddy! And I know just the thing for a present, Yuu-chan!" He declared in an enthusiastic voice, as if he wanted the whole world to hear it. Kanda stared at the excited redhead with a bewildered look, which didn't go unnoticed by Lavi. Still grinning like a mad rabbit, he sped off to the direction of Lenalee's house, hoping the Japanese teen would follow along. Kanda was reluctant, but followed anyway, cursing his so-called best friend to hell, but a small part of him was curious of what the rabbit has come up with.

* * *

After much running (on Lavi's part), the duo arrived in front of their female friend's house. It was a simple structure, with two floors, an attic, basement, and a garden. Simple and beautiful, just the way Lenalee works herself. Well, that was what Lavi had thought in the first place.

The redhead rang the doorbell that was right beside the front door, a soft sound of a tingling bell resounding across the garden. After waiting for a few seconds, the door opened to a Chinese girl with dark green hair that hung to her shoulders, which was Lenalee Lee. Her violet-colored eyes brightened at seeing her two friends, beckoning them inside her humble abode. As soon as they stepped inside and into the living room, Lavi and Kanda noticed a small young man lying rather ungracefully at one of the couches. If not for the small body and young face, Kanda would have mistaken it for an old man upon just seeing the white hair. He had a red scar on his left eye that ran down to from his forehead to his cheek, looking to be perfectly carved, just like a tattoo. Upon seeing that, Kanda immediately scowled at recognizing the person, the beansprout. Lavi and Lenalee heard him, and got prepared for the usual quarrel that happened between them when Allen would wake up.

Allen stirred in his sleep, white bangs brushing his temple and covered his closed eyelids, but he did not wake up. One thing was off about the albino on the couch: his hair was longer than it normally was. It was tied to a low ponytail, which looked to be at length with Kanda's own hair. Lavi raised one eyebrow at this, and lifted his gaze from Allen to Lenalee with a questioning look. The Chinese girl shrugged and gave a nervous smile in return. The redhead shook it off as Allen's want for longer hair, and proceeded to tell Lenalee about his "master plan".

"So...did you guys want something?" Lenalee asked in her usual bright tone, sitting down on one of the other couches so as not to disturb Allen in his sleep, and stared at Lavi for a question of some sort. She knew Kanda long enough to know he wouldn't tell people about his problems, and he hardly seeks any help from others. Lavi grinned like a maniac at her, while Kanda found the garden to look very interesting at the moment. Okay, something seems very _wrong_ here.

"I just wanted some of your help in creating Yuu-chan's gift for....a certain someone," Lavi mused, apparently enjoying the situation he so happened to find out by prying it from his friend's hands. Well...his immediate reactions to his questions sort of gave it all away. Lenalee raised one delicate eyebrow, before violet eyes showed a bit of understanding in them. "It's for Valentine's Day, right?" Lenalee mumbled out loud to herself, calculating the situation before snapping her fingers in realization. "For Tyki?! How sweet of you, Kanda!" The girl squealed in apparent joy, making enough noise to wake up the sleeping beansprout on the couch.

Allen rubbed his eyes, trying to fully come back down to reality. Once he adjusted his vision a little bit, he saw two newcomers that weren't there before he had arrived. They must have come in when he was sleeping, he mused mentally. "Hey Kanda, Lavi, what are you guys doing here?" The albino asked lazily, giving out a small yawn upon asking the two other men.

"Che. Why would you want to know, moyashi? How about _you_? And why the hell is your hair longer?" Kanda retorted, receiving a not-so-powerful glare from the said moyashi and two sighs coming from the other occupants of the living room.

"It was better not to ask you next time, BaKanda. I was called over here be Komui-san, saying he had to talk to me about something. And this," Allen pointed to his long white hair, "Was all the crazy man's fault. So I'm not trying to look like you. _Bloody wanker_..." Allen mumbled the last part to himself, not so loud for the said jerk to hear it, but loud enough so Lavi's sharp senses picked it up. The redhead stifled a small chuckle from escaping his mouth, and instead tried to answer the young teen's question from before. "We just wanted to get Lenalee's help for Yuu-chan's gift for Tyki." Lavi explained to the white-haired teen, feeling Kanda glare daggers at the back of his head, causing some of his confidence to shrink back into him. But that did not stop Lavi from accomplishing his goal for the day.

Allen raised an intrigued eyebrow, yawning again as if the subject was not really important, or surprising. "Just get anything, Kanda. I'm betting Tyki wouldn't care, since he just might love anything from you." Allen exclaimed, skipping the thought about the Japanese man being such an arse and how he wouldn't be able to think of something to give even if it was staring at him in the face. It was Kanda Yuu after all, and he was not one to give petty little gifts to everyone he knew.

Before Kanda had a chance to retaliate, Lavi stepped in and his very perky voice, "I already have a plan for Tyki-pon's present! Allen, Lenalee!" He called to the two, beckoning them closer so they don't have to shout across the room, and farther away from Kanda as possible. As they started to huddle together, Lavi started whispering to them about his master plan. Kanda could hardly care about the trio, leaning against the wall on his right shoulder.

A few chatters settled across the room –Lenalee's constant squealing, Allen's dark chuckling (Is that Black Allen?), and Lavi's random shouting– and the three finally broke up after what seemed to be an eternity, looking at the Japanese man with three almost identical predatory grins. Kanda raised on eyebrow at it, giving his so-called friends a questioning look. Two of them –Lenalee and Allen– left to go upstairs to Lenalee's room to, ahem, commence phase one of Lavi's "Gift of Seduction" plan.

"Ne, Yuu-chan, where is Tyki-pon now?" The redhead asked after Lenalee and Allen disappeared up the stairs, now left with Kanda so that the latter would not leave the house should the duo get back. Apparently, Kanda remained silent after Lavi had asked the question, only glaring his usual glare at the rabbit for one, calling him Yuu when he is not supposed to, and having to be reminded that Tyki had left for business just two days prior to today. Not that he was going to admit he felt somewhat (a very _tiny_ bit) lonely without him. It sounded so out of character for Kanda Yuu, and also, he felt like a lonely girlfriend waiting for her boyfriend to come back. Of course, seeing as his pride is too high, he would never admit being such a sissy like that.

Lavi was waving his hand in front of the Japanese man's face, constantly calling "Yuu-chan!" to see if Kanda was paying any decent attention to him. After a few more futile efforts, Lavi decided to give up after the hundredth time, and decided to wait for Lenalee and Allen with the-

Well, speak of the devil! Here comes the two right now! Lenalee was carrying folded clothes in her hands, while Allen was carrying a small box, which was about the size of a woman's small purse. Lavi grinned very wryly, almost jumping out of excitement from his place on the floor. Phase one was completed! Now for the hardest phase in his plan: getting their hot-tempered friend in _that_ kind of costume, which is going to be absolutely hard, considering Kanda wouldn't approve of wearing anything like that! Speaking of that, why in the world did Lenalee have that kind of outfit anyway? Lavi thought that the girl didn't have anything...well, _exposing_ such as the outfit he had in mind. It somewhat surprised him a bit, but hey, girls will be girls.

Allen and Lenalee practically ran to Lavi's side, grinning the same grin that Lavi had on, making Kanda a bit suspicious again (since when did he come back down to Earth?). They placed the objects they have been carrying onto the coffee table, and swiftly but soundlessly, the duo took one of Kanda's arms in a vice grip, the Japanese man showing shock on his pale features. On instinct, he started to struggle out of the grip, finding that the woman and beansprout was much stronger than he deemed them to be. The rabbit was walking towards them, carrying an outfit which looked very much like one of those outfits Kanda would find whores in. "Alright, Yuu-chan! We want you to stay still now!" Lavi announced, and started to take off the man's clothes, finding the task rather hard, seeing the Japanese man's constant struggling, even with Lenalee and Allen holding onto his arms to keep him still. Even though, he was determined to put Kanda in the outfit.

* * *

Tyki turned a sharp left down the road of passing cars, his black Corvette speeding past multiple cars, and almost above the speed limit. Not that he cared anyway, since he wanted to arrive home as fast as it was humanly possible. He cursed the Earl for making a simple meeting practically a family reunion, so much so that he missed two days without ever seeing his lover. Knowing Kanda, the teen must be pissed off today, seeing it was one of the three days that he despised with a burning passion. Well, Tyki had enough time to buy at least something for him, but it seemed that his gift was not that extraordinary as it was last year and the year before. He would have to settle with his normal everyday plans that he and Kanda would usually do almost every night (even if the Japanese man was being very unwilling).

Turning one more time, Tyki had reached his large manor that he and Kanda had shared for the past year (thanks to certain family connections). It was not that late, only about five minutes to six, so he had to give his awesome driving skills some praise. He parked his car in the garage, and locking up his Corvette before walking down to the front door. Something was off about the house though, and he really did mean off. The lights were not on, and there was no sign of the house being currently occupied by his Japanese lover. Tyki shrugged it off as Kanda not home, which was somewhat rare since he really had no place to go except for school. Well, Lavi would sometimes drag him into crazy antics, so it must have been one of those occasions, but on Valentine's Day? The redhead would hardly have time to bother Kanda today, considering even he has a lover himself to spend the day with.

As he inserted his keys into the lock, the door opened by itself after a clicking noise, seeing nothing but pitch black inside the manor. Maybe Kanda _was_ out, scouting for his present maybe? Nah, if he did, he would have returned hours ago prior to Tyki arriving home. The Portuguese man took one step warily, switching on the lights on the living room. There was only an eerie silence, and no sight of the teen anywhere. Tyki checked Kanda's room, seeing it being untouched since this morning, so he observed. Sighing, Tyki took a cigarette and placed it on his mouth. He fumbled through his pockets for a lighter, finally finding one and lighting the cigar. Huffing out an air of smoke, he walked to the door of his room, opening it so that he could get a well deserved rest after spending two and a half days with his family. As he turned on the lights to his room, he blinked once, then twice, before registering the huge pink box that was sitting innocently on the floor. Confused and curious at the same time, he walked over to the perfectly tied gift that was in the center of the room, suddenly making thumping sounds from inside. Intrigued, Tyki wondered if it was safe to open the box. Spotting a small white card that was placed on top of the box, Tyki took it in his hands to read the writing.

_Dear Tyki-pon,_

_ Well, seeing as Yuu-chan was so grumpy today, I'll just write this in his favor! I hope ya' would enjoy Yuu-chan's present, courtesy of my help, plus Lenalee's and Allen's. You should really thank us, since it was a big trouble making Yuu-chan wear that outfit. Guess we were just lucky that he didn't bring Mugen earlier! Haha! Anyway, enjoy your Valentine's Day!_

_ Sincerely, Lavi_

Tyki stared at the note for a little while, the words processing slowly inside his head. After he fully understood the letter, he made a very evil smirk, one that was out of amusement and pride. Tossing the note aside, the thumping inside the box grew even more violent, seeing as the Portuguese man fully understood what was really inside the box. In one swift move, he removed the ribbon on top of the box, the said object toppling to the side with a loud thump. The top of the gift opened, revealing something that was _very _appealing to Tyki's golden eyes.

Finally, Kanda was relieved to have gotten out of the cursed box, cursing the three people who has put him in the box for _three fucking hours_ and put him in the accursed outfit. Looking up from his place on the floor, Kanda could feel his heart beat increase pace when he saw those two golden eyes staring lustfully at him, those same golden eyes of his lover...._Oh shit._

"Well well, what do you think you are wearing, Kanda dear? I didn't think you have a fetish for cross-dressing, especially a maid's outfit..." Tyki purred sensually against Kanda's ear, earning a barely audible shiver from the Japanese man. Kanda pushed Tyki away from him, not giving in to his lover's seduction, since his pride was still high to not let anyone dominate him (That was what he has been thinking for the past two years, but he gets dominated anyway). True enough to Tyki's words, Kanda was wearing a very sexy maid outfit that was usually worn in the 18th century of England, except the skirt was shorter, showing his white slender legs that was hidden beneath those stockings. Oh wow...the older man wondered how the heck Lavi had managed to put _that_ on Kanda, seeing as his darling is too stubborn to put it on himself. The sleeves were long, reaching up to his wrist, where cuffs covered most of the wrist, and like any maid outfit, there was the apron with frilly sides along his shoulder blade. There was a black ribbon tied gracefully lying snugly on his neck, contrasting to Kanda's jet black hair, which was free of its ponytail. Last but not the least, a laced headband sat atop of his head, creating the finishing touches of his maid outfit. Tyki couldn't help but lick his lips at seeing his lover in such an outfit, and to think he had to endure Lavi's torture just to give him a good Valentine's Day present.

....Scratch that, Kanda was just going along with the holiday, since being the man he so truly is, he did not want to back down to a challenge. Only wimps would quit, and he was no wimp.

Kanda glared at the taller man, trying to stand up from his place on the floor, but as he was standing tall on his feet again, he tripped because of those stupid high heels that Lenalee had to put on him. Kanda waited for the pain that was sure to follow when he would hit the floor, but instead, he felt two pair of strong arms holding him and preventing him from touching the ground. He looked up to see Tyki smirking at him, that damn smirk that gets into his very nerves, and sometimes that gets him into a fit of rage. Kanda scowled in return, trying to pry off the man's grip on his waist, seeing as Tyki did not want to budge or let go of Kanda at the very moment. "Let me go, Mikk!" Kanda shouted at the Portuguese man, struggling to get out of his vice grip, which was very strong, he had to admit. His lover did not budge one bit, instead walking toward his king-sized bed with Kanda in hand. The younger teen started struggling even more, his high heels slipping off his feet as a result, and Tyki even managed a peek behind his lover's oh-so short skirt. What he had seen made his smirk widen inconceivably. Oh, he just _had_ to thank Lavi for all of this later. After cursing obscenities at the older man, he was roughly dropped down onto the bed, and in an instant, he found Tyki right on top of him.

Kanda cursed whatever deity that had invented this stupid holiday, and curse his boyfriend for being such a fucking pervert. He tried to push the man off of him, but Tyki caught both of his wrists in another strong grip and held them on top of Kanda's head, taking a pair of handcuffs that was conveniently in the drawer right next to his bed and strapping both his wrists to the bed post (Apparently, that drawer contained _lots_ more stuff in it, but that was only when Kanda was being rather unwilling than normal, or just for his personal pleasure). Still, that did not stop the younger man from kicking his legs, which Tyki had to hold down so as not to hurt himself. He made a clicking noise with his tongue, shaking his head in a mocking manner and a fake frown on his lips. "This is rather unladylike for you to be kicking, my dear. We wouldn't want to see what is under your _skirt_, do we now?" He said in a smooth tone, smirking again as he found Kanda stop his constant kicking, the Japanese man's eyes glaring at him with a burning passion in his eyes. Those dark blue eyes that have never lost its fire, the ones that Tyki has fallen in love with in the first place.

The Portuguese man leaned down slowly, leading his right hand up against Kanda's right thigh, the other following Tyki upward until it rests on Kanda's chest, unmoving. Tyki stopped short on the other's right ear, his slow breaths tickling against the skin of Kanda's ear, sending shivers down the boy's spine. "That is much better, my dear. Now, why don't we start the fun, ne?" The older man whispered huskily against his ear, biting down on it playfully, earning a bit back gasp from the person underneath him. _Still not backing down huh...just like usual. Heh, not that he could hold on for any longer._

Tyki moved back to face Kanda, lips meeting the younger ones in a sweet kiss that shared all the need from two days without kissing or any other physical contact. Tyki licked playfully at Kanda's lips, begging for entrance into his mouth. As usual, Kanda refused to open his mouth to Tyki, resulting that the older man had to use other methods. He bit the Japanese man's lower lip, and on instinct, Kanda opened his mouth to gasp, which Tyki took as an advantage to get inside his lover's mouth, tongue exploring all over the wet cavern. Kanda wasn't going to back down without a fight, resulting in a fight for dominance between their two tongues. In the end, Tyki won, though it was hardly surprising at all.

The two separated the kiss for a much needed breath, for Kanda at least. Before Kanda had a chance to regain his composure, Tyki briskly removed the black ribbon that hung on his neck, next to unbuttoning the turtle neck that covered his lover's creamy skin. As the annoying piece of cloth was fully unbuttoned, Tyki started kissing at the boy's pale neck, which had a few bite marks from previous nights. Kanda bit his lip in an effort not to moan into those ghostly caresses, which was slowly forming blood on his lower lip. He could hardly care about the pain it gave, since it was all washed away by Tyki's ministrations. As he worked his way down to the younger man's collar bone, Tyki bit violently on it, receiving an uncontrolled gasp from the Japanese man. He licked the bruised spot softly, before giving a soft kiss as to make mark on his lover. Not that the various other marks on him would change anything. Kanda could feel himself getting harder under the skirt, which was making him a bit uncomfortable. Tyki seemed to notice this, and moved legs so that he straddled Kanda's erection, the Japanese man jerking slightly when he found Tyki's right hand come from his thigh and into the skirt, brushing his fingers against his groin. He shivered at the slight touch, closing his eyes on impulse to the unwanted touch (but his body wanted it, much to his annoyance).

Tyki moved his left hand to the ribbon that tied the apron in place, taking off the cloth and discarding it to the floor, with the black ribbon from before. Seeing as the maid outfit was somewhat hard to take off, the Portuguese man resigned to tear off the fabric from Kanda, licking his lips when he saw the milky white skin of his writhing lover. Kanda was in nothing but the dark mini-skirt, the long sleeves that still clung onto his arms and the stockings on his legs, which framed his muscular yet lithe form very well. Tyki leaned down slowly to his lover again; golden eyes staring at Kanda like a predator would to his prey. The taller man took one of Kanda's erect buds and started sucking and nipping lightly on it, his left hand twisting and turning the other one, making the man underneath him arch off the bed slightly, mouth open in a silent plea for more. Tyki's other hand was on the Japanese man's erection, tapping at it teasingly, which made the latter moan in response.

As he finished teasing the smaller man, he dragged his hot tongue against the burning skin of his lover, feeling Kanda shiver in pleasure at his antics. As Tyki reached the teen's navel he took the right hand that was on his lover's groin to pull the remaining fabrics away and tossing them to the side (he meant fabrics since he pulled Kanda's panties along with it, a courtesy of which Lavi had put on him earlier). The Portuguese man stared lustfully at Kanda's hard erection, which was leaking pre-cum on the head, making his own harden a little bit more. Kanda's cheeks turned a hint of pink, turning away from those two predatory orbs that stared at him with lust evident in those eyes. Even as he was used to this, he did not want Tyki just coming along and jerking him off fast. At last, he found his voice again, and tried to pry the man off him, even if a small portion of his mind wanted to be rid of his hard-on. "M-Mikk! Stop this...nnh...n-now!" Kanda growled at the other man, his usual prideful tone missing from his words, which sounded more of a plea to him than an actual order. Tyki chuckled wryly against Kanda's erection, the vibrations giving him shivers down his spine. His little maid was still fighting the pleasure he was giving him, which was quite failing at the moment, with his order sounding like begging on his part.

"I do not think you would want me to stop, my dear." Tyki replied, rubbing the head of Kanda's groin with his thumb. Kanda cringed at the touch, pre-cum leaking out from his manhood. He tried his hardest not to moan out loud, not giving even the Portuguese man the satisfaction of seeing his vulnerable state. Tyki sensed this, and smirked at his lover's incompetence, knowing all-too-well what can really make his little darling snap his self-control. Tyki lapped his tongue around the head of his lover's cock, eliciting a gasp from the man underneath him. Nipping at it, the Portuguese man started to suck lightly on the organ, before fully taking it in his mouth, making Kanda arch off the bed, screaming loudly in raw pleasure. Tyki started bopping his head up and down, hearing the latter moan in response. Oh, he really knew how his lover worked out.

"F-Fuck Tyki...s-stop!" Kanda ordered, biting back a moan from escaping his lips as Tyki started sucking lightly on his erection again. Damn it, if this keeps on, he would not be able to last much longer.

As the taller man continued to ignore Kanda's pleas, the latter screamed in ecstasy as he came in Tyki's mouth. He swallowed the white liquid in one gulp, tasting the sweet taste of his lover inside his mouth. He pulled back, licking his lips at how Kanda was laid on his bed, jet black hair sprawled on his dark black sheets, his two hands still on the handcuffs, and his blushing face that made him look very sexy. That was it, he could not wait any longer to fuck the boy into oblivion, especially with the very arousing sight in front of him. Tyki took some lubricant from his drawer (the same drawer where he got the handcuffs), and without a moment's hesitation, started to undress himself from his all-too-fancy tuxedo. Unknown to him, Kanda was watching the other man undress himself, noticing that he was getting hard again at the sight. He could not believe that he, Kanda Yuu, was getting aroused at seeing his lover undress himself. What kind of sissy is he anyway?

As Tyki discarded all his clothes, including the bow and gloves, he noticed that Kanda was looking at him with lust evident on his eyes, and his groin starting harden again. The older man smirked at this, and went to say something at Kanda. "Like what you see, darling?" As the words registered in the latter's mind, he blushed a hint of red and turned to look at the other way, scowling when he heard a light chuckle coming from the other occupant. Tyki would have thought it was out of character of his lover, but at the same time, he found it rather cute that the man could get hard again at just seeing his naked body. Not that he was going to pry for the information any longer, since he wanted so badly to just fuck the boy senseless right about now. Taking some lubricant in hand, he started smearing the cool liquid onto his cock, slightly cringing at the shivers of pleasure he had gotten in response. As he had deemed it slick enough to enter easily into Kanda's hole, he started to lubricate his fingers, watching as Kanda was looking at him again, this time with need reflecting from his dark blue orbs. Tyki complied with his silent request, but not before teasing him to make him wordlessly beg for more.

Tyki placed the lubricant on the nightstand, crawling forward to Kanda's unmoving body, the latter staring at him, waiting for him to make the first move. Not that he could make a move, since his wrists were fucking tied to the bedpost. The Portuguese man quickly found his hole, licking at the entrance in a teasing manner, making Kanda gasp uncontrollably. Damn it, he was fucking _teasing_ him, trying to make him plea for more, more of that soft touches and caresses, and most of all, for his release. Kanda glared at him for it, which was completely ignored as Tyki continued to lick at his hole.

"Damn it, Tyki! Just g-get this over w-with!"

"Not until you say the magic word." The older man responded with another teasing lick, Kanda feeling his erection drawing pre-cum from the head. Kanda just hated it when he said the "P word", since his pride would never, ever in a million years, let him say that, especially to fulfill his lover's satisfaction. Though he was uncomfortable with his hard-on, he did _not _want to say it. Ever.

"Fuck you, Mikk!" Kanda growled, pulling at his bounds as he felt a finger brush slightly at his groin.

Tyki clicked his tongue, but continued his ministrations.

"Just say it Kanda. You know that you want release too, right?"

Kanda bit his lip, deciding between pride or release from that uncomfortable sensation. Well, he has done it dozens of times with Tyki, so he was surprised that he was still fighting the pleasure the man was giving him. Glaring at the man with all the power he could muster, his mouth turned into a frown, before saying the words that Tyki had wanted to hear, and the words that Kanda despised to the very end.

"_Please._"

Tyki smirked, before pulling away from his lover's entrance, but stuck in one of his fingers that were coated in the lube. Kanda cringed at the intrusion, but it didn't hurt that much, not really matching up with the pain that was soon going to follow. As the Portuguese man inserted another finger, he made a scissoring motion, stretching the ends of Kanda's entrance, before slipping in a third finger very easily. Kanda was moaning very softly, but loud enough so that Tyki had a chance to hear it escape from his lover's soft lips. As he hit a certain spot inside, Kanda let out a scream of pleasure, arching off the bed gracefully. He must have hit the smaller man's prostate, he mused to himself.

As Tyki found that Kanda was fully prepared, he removed his fingers from Kanda's hole, earning a barely audible whimper from the Japanese man. Tyki held up on of Kanda's legs against his shoulder blade, sitting snugly in between his lover's two legs. As he got into position, he gave an apologetic look at the man underneath him, and entered the hole non-too-gently. Kanda screamed again, with evident pain mixed in with the pleasure. Even if he was prepared for it, it still hurts like hell. Tyki laid there unmoving, before he could feel the smaller man relax his muscles, and started moving in and out of Kanda. At first, his pace was slow, making Kanda adjust more easily, and started going faster and faster, the latter arching off the bed and screaming in pleasure every time Tyki brushed his prostate.

Tyki grabbed Kanda's erection with his right hand, pumping it at the same rhythm with each and every trust, making Kanda cringe on that very thin thread. After one particular thrust, Kanda felt the pleasure overpower his senses, arching off the bed and screaming more loudly than before, coming harshly to Tyki's hand. Tyki soon followed suit after one more thrust, depositing all the semen inside of Kanda and grunted as he came, lying limp on top of his lover. Neither of them moved from their spot, soundless inside the large room, except for the panting sounds that they made. After another momentary silence, Tyki withdrew from Kanda and laid next to the Japanese man, taking the keys from the drawer so that he could unlock Kanda's wrists. His arms fell limply on each side, making him look sideways to see two golden orbs staring back at him, a grin plastered onto the other's face. Kanda raised an eyebrow at that, intrigued.

"What are you grinning about?" He spat at the man, his usual prideful tone sounding with his question.

"Nothing....Oh, I almost forgot," Tyki stood up from the bed, grabbing his discarded tux and searching the pockets for something before he found it. He walked back to his place beside Kanda, the latter raising another eyebrow, this time in curiosity. "Hold your hand out."

Following the man's order, he held out his left hand in front of Tyki, before feeling a new weight add onto his palm. Kanda inched his hand closer to his face, seeing a beaded bracelet lying innocently on his palm. "I know it isn't as extraordinary as your gift, but you have to admit, I had no time to browse more gifts. I hope you like it, darling." Tyki smiled; a beautiful smile that almost warmed his heart, if he wasn't such a jerk in the first place.

"Che." Kanda reluctantly placed it on his left wrist, seeing as the bracelet was slightly loose on him, but it was fine.

Tyki was glad that Kanda had accepted his gift, even if it was not as luxurious as other presents he had given him before. For example, the tattoo Tyki gave to him two years ago that was now present on his muscled abs, or the lotus hourglass that he had given last year, which was on a table inside Kanda's room. Tyki inched closer on the Japanese teen, giving a small peck on his left cheek, his smile growing a little as he saw Kanda jerk slightly to the side.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my dear."

"...Whatever."

* * *

Wasn't that just fail?! Sorry, my self-esteem is low right now. And it seems crappy to me since I was forcing myself to write it with writer's block. Was the maid outfit failure? I mean really, I'm not so good at describing the clothing. And that idea just popped in my mind when I was thinking on my bed: "What can I do for a TyKan fic?" I mean really, maid's outfit was the first thing that popped up there. Either that or a sexy bunny suit. (But only Lavi has the right to wear that. So, yeah.) I have a list of failures with me, even about my writing, but yeah, I'm gonna stop there.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Drop a review? (I'll accept flames, just nothing about TyKan being wrong. Dude, it's for Valentine's Day! Go fuck off somewhere else!)


End file.
